A vehicle body may be constituted by a plurality of panels and a plurality of structural members. The structural members may be joined to the panels by welding. A noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) pad may be installed on the inside of the vehicle structural members to block noise introduced into the structural members.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure in which an NVH pad in the related art is installed on the inside of a panel and a structural member. The NVH pad may include a first foam pad 3 bonded to a panel 1, a second foam pad 4 bonded to a structural member 2, and a plate pad 5 installed on an outer surface of the structural member 2.
The first foam pad 3 and the second foam pad 4 may be formed of an adhesive deadening pad.
A process of assembling the NVH pad is as follows. The first foam pad 3 may be bonded to the panel 1 and the second foam pad 4 may be bonded to the structural member 2. Then the structural member 2 may be secured to the panel 1 by welding. The plate pad 5 may be finally assembled to the outer surface of the structural member 2.
As described above, the NVH pad in the related art has a large number of components to be assembled. Also, an excessive number of assembly steps are required to assemble the NVH pad. In addition, the foam pads 3 and 4 are visually bonded to the panel 1 and the structural member 2. As a result, bonding reliability (accuracy) of the foam pads may be deteriorated. Also, an inner space between the panel 1 and the structural member 2 may not be adequately filled with the foam pads 3 and 4.
Furthermore, bonding reliability may be deteriorated since the first foam pad 3 and the second foam pad 4 are formed of a deadening pad having an adhesive property that may easily vary depending on temperature.